


Warm and coarse

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 15 October 2009. Wammy's era.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warm and coarse

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 15 October 2009. Wammy's era.

The light was the light of the sunset. Soft and almost stupid. The wooden floor was coarse, more than ever. There were the sounds of children walking along the corridor coming through the wood of the door. Mello looked at his bare feet, then he looked at Matt's hands, his skin pink as the one of cartoon characters, his nails white as he was almost trying to grip the wood. Mello looked at the shadow Matt's body was casting on the floor, the way it swung back and forth, he hugged his knees tighter. Near's soft breaths filled his ears all of sudden, Mello lifted his gaze, over Matt's flushed cheeks and messy hair, till Near's mouth, lips parted in a silent moan. Near's hands were like little white wings on Matt's hipbones and their bodies seemed a single thing, each one following smoothly the other's movements. Mello tried to avoid thinking about the heat spreading between his naked legs, to avoid thinking of how it would be to be inside of Matt or to have Near inside of him.

-M-Mello.

The name had just escaped Matt's lips as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And he repeated his friend's name as he shut his eyes closed, white drops of dense liquid falling on the floor.

Mello felt his cheeks heat up, it was the first time he had seen Matt like that, he had seen how white Matt's semen was, the first time he had ever heard the red-head moaning his name.

-Why does Mello sit there all on his own?

Near's grin was something which Mello had never understood, 'cause it definitely wasn't a normal grin, it had something incredible tricky in it, in the way you couldn't believe it was sign of something mischievous appearing on that face, under those soft white hair.

The sound of Near's cock as it exited Matt's body seemed to Mello like the one of a sugar cube falling into a mug of milk.

Matt sighed and scooted closer to Mello. His fingers brushed over his tight, they were warm and his smile was so tender even though his body was lightly shaking.

And then Near's hand was over Matt's, and Near's lips were brushing against Mello's ear.

-Don't you want to feel what your lovely Matt has felt?

Near's fingers trailed down Mello's neck, across his torso till they reach soft, curly blond hair.

Matt looked at Mello as he took in breath. There was something enchanting in the way his lips were wet and his tongue so pink.

And it was weird 'cause Mello didn't struggle when Near's fingers slipped inside of him, he just looked at Matt thinking that that was what the red-head had felt, and that was enough. There was nothing able to make Mello docile as Matt could.

First came the pain, and Mello understood why Matt was almost gripping the wood of the floor, and the pain ran up and down his spine over and over. He didn't say anything, just gritted his teeth.

-Oh Mello is so brave, to endure pain like this, ne?

Near's breath was soft on Mello's neck, as soft as the wood was hard against his back.

-Let's see if you can be the hero also now.

As Near thrusted into him Mello felt like the whole room was sinking, and as he hit a traitor spot inside his body Mello couldn't stop his tongue, his lungs anymore.

Matt thought that Mello's moan was one of the most beautiful sounds on Earth.

Near shivered and pressed his lips over Mello's.

-That's not fair, Mello.

-Uh?

-That's not fair that just hearing you moaning make me want to cum...

Mello's cheeks heated up, it was so weird hearing such things escaping those little, pink lips.

And Mello lost the count of the times he had moaned till there was warm liquid on his stomach and inside of him.

Outside the light of the sunset had faded away, the wood didn't seem so coarse anymore. Mello looked at the ceiling, the soft weight of Matt's head on his shoulder and the heat of Near's little body at his side. It was like being in a warm womb again.


End file.
